U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,383 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,349 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,300 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,955 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,920 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,353 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,572